The present invention relates to processing progressive video signals in digital TV receivers.
A standard Digital TV receiver architecture reuses MPEG digital video processing circuitry for the processing of digitized analog signals. Although this approach works well for processing digitized analog interlaced signals (e.g., NTSC and PAL signals having 480i or 1080i vertical formats), standard Digital TV receivers have difficulty processing the progressively scanned signals that are often produced by VCRs, video game consoles, and cable system text generators (e.g., progressively scanned signals having 240p vertical formats). The present invention is directed to overcoming this difficulty.
A memory management process for buffering digital video data of various formats (i.e., progressive, interlaced, CCIR 601/656 compliant, and MPEG compliant formats) in a video memory that is partitioned into first and second buffers.